Pride, Prejudice and Titans
by AtsukoAck
Summary: Sigrid enters the survey corps to have a chance at having a better life than the streets. Levi sees so much of himself in the brat and begins to fall for her. Rated M for the language and also there will be smut eventually. It's slow build. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SEASON 2.
1. Sigrid

NOTES:

This was previously posted by me in AO3 but I deleted. English is not my native language so I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.

I do not own any characters of Shingeki no kyojin.

* * *

Sigrid knows that her best chance of surviving is to get a place in the survey corps. She has been homeless for a few months and she has been forced to steal food. She had discovered she was good at this and also she could fight when it was necessary. She had acquired particular skills that were useful but this was not the life that she wanted. Not many people would consider joining the survey cops after having an encounter with a titan, but for her this was the only chance. Stealing was disgraceful, justifiable in times like this but it didn't mean that it was alright.

Luckily for her, they accepted everyone in the survey corps. They always needed new recruits because the titans were always reducing the crew. She made it but not to the top ten. She didn't care though, there would be plenty of time to polish her skills. She was going to do whatever it was in her hands to survive.

One of the few things she liked about being in the squad was the loyalty and friendship. She had made very good friends with Jean, Connie and Sasha, the latter embarrassing her most of the times though, but they were good, they were great in fact.

"Aren't you excited?" asked one girl to another.

This seemed ridiculous to Sigrid. How could anyone be happy to explore outside and be potential food for a titan?. But then again, these women had not seen what she had a titan face to face with its mouth filled with the blood of a friend. They were going to some barracks to the south to await from orders for their first expedition. A knot in Sigrid's stomach started to form.

"Are you okay?" Connie asked her.

"Is anyone? The only ones happy to go are those idiots over there."

Of course, they were not going there by their own devices, they were being escorted by experienced members of the survey corps but still this didn't mean that it was completely safe. Not to mention this part of the military was the one with the highest death rate.

Fortunately, no incidences were reported. It was a bit suspicious that no titans were in the surroundings. Every member of the teams was with their nerves on edge, the silence was terrifying.

The squad arrived safely to the barracks, an abandoned cottage very far from the walls to Sigrid's liking. But still her heart felt a bit lighter.

"Hey, why are those giggling like idiots?" She asked

"Captain Levi, I guess?" Said Connie

"What's so great about that guy anyway?"

"You know, nothing great. He's just like the best man killing titans. The best of the survey corps an elite soldier you could say."

"Yeah but take that away and what is he? Just an arrogant prick."

Of course, Sigrid had heard of captain Levi, everyone had. Even before the attacks the man was a legend. But to her, there was something fishy about him. She had seen him being rude to his comrades, most of the opinions she had heard about him were about him being an arrogant, rude asshole.

* * *

The training got even harder than it was on the recruit squad. Now that they were part of the survey corps life wasn't simpler. She had managed to improve her tactics and her strategies in combat but she wasn't good enough. She wanted to be like Mikasa or squad leader Mike she wanted to be bold and fast.

She had fought well lately but she was too anxious, too eager to prove herself and therefore she had been scolded too many times by captain Levi himself.

"You idiot! Are you so eager to die? Well I don't give a shit but don't put at risk the life of your comrades!" He had yelled at her.

 _The nerve of that bastard._

"You know Sig? Captain Levi hasn't take his eyes out of you since that day you almost get eaten by that titan. He probably thinks that you're going to fuck up again haha." Connie mocked her.

"Shut the hell up Connie, he's just jealous cus' I'm getting better than him"

"That's never going to happen. No one will be as good as he is, not even Mikasa. Besides, you should be grateful he arrived there before you were reduced to shit"

It was true tough. Sigrid had been aware of the captain's eyes on her. Always those bored eyes. What did he want? She was going to get better and she was going to overcome him. Soon that jerk wouldn't stare down at her.


	2. First expedition

The brat reminded him of his past days. She was too stupid for her own good. She had determination and discipline but she was also impulsive and reckless. If only she learnt to control herself she could be a more useful soldier. He could use people like her in his team. But alas she had a lot to learn.

"Is there something troubling you Rivaille?" Erwin asked him.

"Why do we always get the idiots Erwin?" Levi said with an annoyed tone.

"Huh?"

"We always get children instead of men. They are all so anxious to see a titan and the moment they do they shit their pants"

"It is our job to guide them to become good soldiers and they not all of them are anxious to be here. Some of them had no better option"

"If you say so" Levi sighed

Sigrid had woken extra early that morning. She wanted the chance to train by herself. She focused better that way. She liked company but they were all too noisy for her and sometimes Jean and Connie didn't take training serious and Sasha was too busy trying to get her hands on whatever thing she could eat. Sigrid understood she needed practice with the vertical maneuvering equipment, last time she was almost titan's shit because of her lack of experience.

Luckily the cottage was surrounded by trees and they had cleaned the land of titans recently so she was practically free to fly in there.

"Why are you out of bed cadet?"She recognized the voice of corporal Levi.

"I am here for training…sir" she didn't want to call him captain as she didn't feel any respect towards him.

"Isn't it a bit early?

"No sir…not for me anyway. Do you want me to go back to my rooms, sir?

"I don't really care what you do, just stay within the territory and try not to cause trouble brat."

"I'll try sir."

The stare he gave her could've killed her if it existed that sort of thing. But she didn't look away, she kept her eyes on his until he decided to walk away.

 _"_ _Who the fuck does he think he is?"_ she thought to herself.

A few weeks passed by with no incident outside the cottage. Sigrid had been punished by Sasha's habit of stealing food. She had to cleaning the stables for two weeks.

"It's your fault for being so stupid." Said Jean

"Shut the hell up, or I'll call Eren to kick your ass."

"Why did you blame yourself instead of telling the truth." Asked Connie

"The captain enjoys taking it out on the weaklings, that sick fuck."

"I don't think he does. I think you just want to piss him off on purpose." Connie told her.

Sigrid was at a constant silent war with Captain Levi. He seemed to love to punish her and make her clean whatever thing he wanted. But she never fought back not dared to rise her voice. One day she'll make him pay.

The next morning squad leader Hanji gave them the great news. They were about to get out on an expedition. Since they discovered titans may be able to talk, she was eager to capture one and investigate if this was true.

Sigrid wasn't too excited by the news. She liked there, she liked life as it was. She had been training quite hard to be able to defeat those beasts, it was what she came to do, but to be face to face with a titan again was something she would always fear.

"In which team are you going to be?" Jean asked her. He seemed paler than usual.

"Well I don't know. I suppose they'll sent me with Armin and the others in the relay team like the last time. Are you ok?" Sigrid was worried about him, about everyone in fact. She knew the chances of them being killed was too high.

"Don't be silly! I'm ready to kick some titan's ass" he laughed nervously.

"Remember to be careful people. We don't want any casualties. We will capture a titan to bring it here for research. Hanji will give you further instructions" Commander Erwin spoke.

"If you think you can't handle it do not get in our way you idiots" Levi said giving a cold stare to Sigrid.

To her own surprise and the others as well Sigrid was assigned to the scout support teams. They always assigned her to the rely team so this was a bit of a shock for everyone.

"Uhm…who sent me here?" Sigrid asked the team leader.

"Captain Levi, he said you were too eager to swank your skills. You better be good or we'll be dead in seconds".

 _"_ _That fucking gnome! is he trying to kill me?"_ Sigrid thought to herself

Like the first time, the woods were incredibly silent. This made everyone uneasy. Where were they? They were not in the walls and not close to the cottage. They were getting relieved when they saw it…a red smoke signal. Sigrid's stomach clenched.

The scouts rode faster and further to support the forward scouts. Every single one of them ready to fight or die.

There were two, a 3 meters one and an abnormal. They were heading directly to the forward scouts. If they didn't help them there was no chance for them to survive. The abnormal one was running in all fours, he was incredibly fast but if they could reach him they could mount him and someone could be able to cut his neck. The 3 meters one was the easiest one Sigrid thought.

She rode faster along with the team and they surrounded the abnormal titan. Sigrid only hoped the rest of the scouts would arrive soon. When they were about to engage him, he turned around throwing some of them into the air. Now the monster was heading directly towards her and the others. If she could jump and reach his head but it was a high risk and she was not experienced. She didn't know what to do…but she knew if she let fear paralyze her she was lost. She took the left and decided to try and jump into his shoulder, she made a signal to the squad member and he headed right.

 _"_ _This has to work or I'm dead"_ she thought.

Luckily the titan was heading for the ones at the center buying time for them to make a turn and jump to his body. She got ready to jump making the horse stay close and keeping speed. She and her team mate were ready and with a look of her eyes they were jumping together onto the titan's back.

He was moving too fast and they couldn't hold on properly. They had to try, there was no other option. The others were going to get killed if they didn't act soon. She forgot about everything, she cleared her mind and with a great effort she climbed until she was close to his nape. She held on tight for a while and in a moment her blades were out and into the skin and her face full of blood. The titan fell in a minute and she was thrown out of his body.

Six people died that day. The three meters titan was captured much to Hanji's delight and Sigrid finally proved she was worthy of the survey corps.

"When are you going to wake up lazy ass?" Jean whispered.

Sigrid opened her eyes slowly and with a big effort. She was still in a lot of pain and sure she had broken something. The medicine had her too dopy to say or do anything. She couldn't even move a finger.

"You're a hero you know. You managed to kill a titan all on your own decreasing the number of deaths in the process. And the best part is that you are complete from head to toe. No serious injuries" Jean looked proud.

If this was true Sigrid was very happy to hear it.

"Just one thing…you puked on Captain Levi's jacket when he placed you in the cart, he didn't seem pleased"

 _Fuck_ …Sigrid thought.

When she could put her two feet in the ground everything seemed different. The air was different, it smelled different. Was all of this because she had a near death experience? She was in a great mood and, she was starving.

When she arrived at the dining room everyone stared at her even the ones who hadn't even bothered to notice her before. She was a hero or so Jean had said. Speaking of, he was waiting for her at the end of a table. Two plates ready.

"Don't mind them, is just they thought you dead or something." He said

"Fine I don't care. I'm hungry, I'm about to become Sasha in a minute. Where is she by the way?"

"Don't know. Probably stealing bread or something. She is eager to see you. Everyone was."

The room grew noisy again and Sigrid was relieved. She discovered she didn't like the fame of being a battle hero.

She could train in two or three weeks or so the doctor had said. She felt useless. The price for playing the hero was a bit too expensive for her. Everyone treated her kind of different now, friendlier, even Jean was kinder. But the shock was when Captain Levi saw her and didn't scold her or made any harsh comments about her.

"Uhm…Captain…I'm really sorry about your jacket. I could clean the entire barracks a month if you liked"

"No need brat. Erwin wants to see you in his office"

Sigrid got scared for a minute. Did she do something wrong?


	3. Training

"I haven't thanked you properly cadet. You helped a lot and saved a lot of lives that day. Not many can say that you know?" Erwin was aware that she was a rookie and that probably it was too soon to make her join the team but he desperately needed people with skills. The team didn't have too many people that could work under stress.

She blushed. In her eyes, it wasn't as if she had done something great. It was only her job and what was necessary to do. She wasn't trying to be a hero and in all honesty if she had had a choice she would've ran.

"We think your skills might be quite useful in the commander's team. You analyzed well the situation and made a strategy that turned out just well. You made a fast judgment and acted surprisingly good under pressure, that's what we need. Of course, you'll need training to take those skills to perfection but I've been said you learn fast." He hoped he sounded convincing enough.

His words had Sigrid in shock. Was he offering her a place among the best? It was too much to digest. She didn't think of herself as that good. She knew she could improve but never imagined she could reach that place.

"You have the chance to fight with me side and also you will receive the best training from our best soldier, corporal Levi."

 _Oh fuck, it was everything fine until he said Levi._

This didn't feel that well. What if her friends resented her for this. Were they not good enough to be here?

"So, what do you say cadet?"

"Yes sir, I accept and thanks for the opportunity"

But as soon as she left his office her heart sank. How was she going to tell her friends about this?

She decided to stay out of bed for a while, she didn't want Sasha asking her questions. She didn't want anyone talking to her really. She had mixed emotions about all this. And to top it all the man she hated the most was walking towards her.

"Tomorrow 7 am in the yard brat. If you arrive late I'll make you clean the stables with that smart tongue of yours" Levi said.

"Yes sir" she answered shocked.

 _What does this even mean?_

She couldn't sleep that night. She stayed awake thinking about everything. Erwin's proposal, Jean and the rest of them, and most of all Levi. What did he want with her? Didn't Jean say he had placed her in the cart? How did he arrive there so fast? Whatever, he was an evil gnome.

She was tired when the morning arrived. She lamented paying too much attention to her thoughts. He was there early as he had said, imposing as usual. Sigrid found herself admiring him from afar. He was small but towering and his demeanor was faultless.

"Sir?"

"Ah, you're here. Erwin said you needed two or three weeks to recover, but I'm calling it bullshit, you look fine. We'll start training as soon as I've had my breakfast."

"Oh, should I go back to my dorms then?"

"You don't have time, you'll have breakfast with me. Feel privileged" He didn't know why but he felt the need to be an asshole to her.

 _"_ _What an arrogant cunt."_ Sigrid thought

The breakfast was good, being the captain had benefits Sigrid thought. It was only a bit different but she didn't mind having breakfast here every day. She thought even the flavor was different here. The dining room here was cleaner than theirs. Probably Levi's doing. She had heard he was a clean freak.

The silence was unbearable though. She was used to the noise of the squad's dining room. He made no noises not even while eating. She looked at him. Why were the girls so obsessed with him? He wasn't that great, or was he? Also, he was quite short not that she was tall, in fact she wasn't taller than him but still. Why were the girls so obsessed with him?

"Do I have something in my fucking face or what?" Levi asked her with his usual boredom tone.

 _Fuck he caught her, fuck, fuck._

"Sorry sir…for the record I wasn't staring directly at you. I didn't sleep well and I was involved in my thoughts…so I wasn't, I'm not staring at you, well I am but not directly, not at your face"

"Just shut up and finish your food." He stood up and went to wash his plate.

She finished breakfast as soon as she could and she also washed her plate while Levi read the newspaper. She thought this looked sort of domestic, like a married couple, the wife washing the dishes and the husband reading the paper. She quickly vanished this thought of her mind, what the hell was she thinking?

The training wasn't easy. He was extra hard on her despite her condition. More than once he had pushed her to the walls or floor without mercy.

"Get up! The titans won't care if you're hurt!" he yelled at her.

Sigrid was starting to get angry, he didn't have to be such an asshole. She was recovered from her injuries in battle but not completely.

She got up from the floor and stared at Levi. Analyzing his moves, watching his body. He threw a kick to her but she crouched managing to get up fast and moving behind him grabbing him by the neck.

"Titans don't fight face to face captain. They just fucking eat you and that's it" she said to his ear.

She soon realized his hands were on her shoulders and in a minute, he threw her over his head as if she was no more than a fragile porcelain doll.

She landed on the floor and soon he was on top of her dangerously close. He didn't say anything for a minute, he just stayed there looking at her, those pale eyes fixed on hers. He lifted her up as easy as he had thrown her.

"I hope better results for tomorrow, you're dismissed."

 _What the fuck was that?_

When she arrived back to the dorms the guys were waiting for her. Jean seemed worried.

"Hey, where were you all day? Why didn't you train with us?"

"Uhm…I got a call from…the captain. I don't really want to talk about it"

"Alright, we were just worried."

"You don't need to be. I'll explain later. Just let's go and eat something I'm starving"


	4. First conflict

**NOTES:**

This chapter contains a lot of swearing.

I'm sorry for any grammar of punctuation mistakes. English is not my native language.

I do not own any of the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

He hadn't feel this confused in a while. Whatever the fuck was happening to him he didn't know. And he couldn't talk about this with anyone not even with Erwin. He was trying his best to erase those thoughts of his head. The way she had held him in combat had sent shivers to his body. He wasn't a fifteen-year-old for god's sake. She was just a simple soldier no more no less. In this world full of nightmares, thoughts like those were not useful. Love didn't exist he knew it quite well. All there was left was death and sooner or later it will come to him as it had come to his comrades. There was nothing such as happiness.

Why had it occurred to him anyway? How did this happen? Was it because she reminded him of his past? There were other girls prettier and more talented and skilled and yet he never felt any attraction towards them, but now a simple cadet was making him question his sanity.

* * *

They continued their routine, having breakfast together and training. She was getting better each day, a few times taking Levi out of guard. One time she had applied the eye gouge on him which hurt like hell. She felt deeply sorry at this and also worried, what if they kicked her out for injuring the captain or worse what if she had blinded him for life?

"Shit, I'm so sorry sir. I really am! Fuck! Is there anything I should do? I'll call commander Erwin." Sigrid was so scared and worried.

"NO! You're not going anywhere I'm fine!" he said with his hands in his eyes.

"Oh god, just…okay let me…just" she grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. Luckily, he had them in their place, they were just quite red and tearful.

"Get your hands off my face they're filthy, you'll give me an infection."

"I don't really know what to do sir, I mean this has never worked before so, I'll help you go to the infirmary okay? Maybe if you put some water in your face you'll be okay"

"Shut the hell up brat, I can go by myself. You're dismissed"

"But sir…just let me help you"

"Get the hell out of here Sigrid"

 _Wow! oh fuck he called her by name!_ For some reason that made her feel even worse.

He wasn't in the yard the next day or the other or the next one after that. He wasn't there for a week and Sigrid wondered if she had fucked up for life. Was she going to be kicked out of the survey corps? What if he was blind now? She had left the most valuable man in the entire earth blind? She was so fucked.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing, I just…I think I did something very bad"

"Oh god" Sasha sat up in her bed.

"Yeah, I've been training with the captain for a while. Erwin offered me a place in the commander's team so Levi has been training me but I was tired of being pushed to the floor so I eye gouged him and…I don't know I think maybe I left him blind." Sigrid looked away to avoid crying.

"So that's why you haven't been training with us!"

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I left him blind. I'm an idiot! They will kick me out!"

"No, they can't, besides if they were going to they would've done so the next day. Can you imagine though? strong Captain Levi beaten by you" Sasha looked amused.

Sigrid decided she had to make up for her flaw and maybe it wasn't the best way but she was sure maybe it would help a little. As soon as the sun was out she headed for the office of Hanji.

"Ah if it isn't our hero! I heard you beat the living shit out of Levi HAHA.I don't blame you though, shorty had it coming" Hanji looked entertained.

Well this didn't make her feel better.

"It was an accident, sort of. No, it wasn't. Have I blinded him?"

"What? Oh no of course not kiddo…you almost did though" Hanji laughed loudly

"I want to make up for it. Can you ask him if he wants me to clean the barracks for two months? I'll accept whatever punishment he says"

"Oh, come on don't be so worried, he'll be fine! But between you and me he's a tea freak so maybe get you can send him some, he'll hate you less"

Sigrid hopped she could find some tea, it was very scarce in the barracks. There was plenty of alcohol but not tea. And even if she found some, how would she trade it? She had almost nothing of value. She could trade tea for cigarettes but she didn't smoke, no one she knew smoked only the veterans did but they intimidated her. She needed Jean.

"Hey Jean"

"Sup?" he said coldly.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought we were friends"

"We are"

"Friends talk to each other, and tell things to each other." Great, Sasha had opened her big mouth.

"Fine, Erwin wants me in the commander's team and I have blinded captain Levi because I'm an idiot and now I need cigarettes because I want to trade them for tea because Hanji says he's a tea freak."

"I know about the training is just... why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would resent me for it. And it seems I was right."

"I don't resent you, but I wish you could've trusted me enough to tell me. I'll get you the cigarettes. Did you actually blind the captain?" he looked puzzled.

"I don't know. Hanji says I didn't but I almost did. I hope the tea to makes up for it" Sigrid looked desperate.

Jean got her the cigarettes quite soon and she could make the trade. She put the teabags in a jar and left a note: "Sorry I'm such a shithead".

* * *

Sigrid walked to Levi's office but it was closed as it had been since a week and a half ago when that thing happened. She left the jar at the door. And walked back to train with Jean.

The training with Levi had worked perfectly on her, now she could beat Jean and Connie quite easy, just a few punches and they were on the floor begging her to stop. For the next few days nothing important happened until one day she found a note at her dorm door.

"Yard, 7 am."

She jumped and screamed. That meant he was okay. He wasn't blind. She hoped he liked the tea.

Once again, she was unable to fall asleep. There was this sensation in her stomach but it was not disgust, it was something else. Excitement, the fact of seeing him the next day. She convinced herself it was nothing more than relief at knowing he was okay. But she knew it was more than that.

She was ready at 5 am all neat and ready to go. She tried to calm her thoughts reading a book but then she found herself thinking what kind of books did Levi read and if he read at all. He seemed busy all the time.

At last the time had come and she went down to the yard. Her stomach fighting itself.

"You look like shit. Did you sleep?"

Okay…those were his first words. She deserved them though.

"Yes sir, but the bed is not that comfortable so it wasn't a nice sleep" she lied

"Come on, let's eat."

They were eating in silence as usual, it was unnerving. Sigrid needed to hear him talk, it didn't matter if it was to insult her she just needed it.

"Sir, do you like to read?"

"Don't"

"Sir?"

"Don't try to have a small talk with me I'm not one of your friends."

Okay fine she had made a mistake but he was being a jerk as usual and that was not okay.

"Fine" Sigrid stopped eating and went out to the yard.

Levi's eyes followed her until she disappeared from his sight.

The training was tougher than usual, Sigrid received every single one of Levi's punches without defending herself. She was being beaten hard.

"Fight you idiot!" Levi yelled at her

"No."

"What is this? Are you trying to compensate for my eyes? I received the tea by the way. It was shit. You shouldn't have bothered."

Okay, that was it.

Sigrid got up with her hands on her stomach and walked out of the training yard. She was done listening to this asshole. She had tears in her eyes and she hated herself for it. She wasn't weak.

"Oi, where are you going? Get your ass back here!" Levi yelled.

Fuck it she thought, he can go eat titan's shit.

When she arrived at the dorms Sasha was already asleep, which was a relief, she didn't want anyone to see her crying. She was so upset; how could he be such a jerk? She was done training with him. It didn't matter if they didn't accept her in the commander's team. She never wanted to see Levi again.

She woke up late the next day. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She got ready to go to the dining room but she wasn't hungry.

"Wow! What happened to your eyes? they're all red and bloated" Connie asked.

"Nothing, I might have an allergy or something, I'll go to the infirmary later"

"An allergy huh?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're surrounded by trees, so maybe I'm getting it from them."

"You'll train with us today?" Connie asked her.

"Yes, I'll train with you from now on. I'm not going to be in the commander's team anymore."

"Wh- what? Why? The answer shocked everyone.

"I decided I didn't want to."

"Everyone here aspires to be in the commander's team. They're elite soldiers!" Connie said.

"Well not me."


	5. Feelings and danger

**NOTES**

This chapter contains spoilers from season 2, it also contains bad words and mature topics.

No lemon...yet.

* * *

"Sigrid Breuer was here this morning to tell me she didn't want to be part of the commander's squad. Did you have anything to do with this Rivaille? Erwin asked.

He was upset, they needed smart people on the team, people who could fight and think at the same time and Sigrid had proven to be able to do so while in combat.

"Tsk, you should be glad. If she quit that means she felt she wasn't fit enough."

"Answer the question. Did you have anything to do with it?"

"I might have said a word or two in the heat of the moment"

"Damnit Rivaille! I acknowledge you as one of the most valuable members of the team there is and have been but you're a selfish prick! You'll fix this you hear me?"

It was the first time Erwin had spoken to Levi like this.

"Fine."

* * *

A day off was great for everyone. They didn't get many off days so this was special. Many of the soldiers chose recreational activities, they organized games or challenged each other to fight etc. For Sigrid though this was the perfect opportunity to sleep late and have some time alone. She was emotionally tired of everything that had happened in the prior weeks and she needed to clear her mind.

"Aren't you getting out of bed?" asked Sasha.

"Nope. I'm going to take advantage of this and be a lazy ass."

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll see if anyone has tasty food" she seemed excited.

Sasha walked through the corridor to get to the back door when someone stormed in. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was. She got nervous and her legs felt weak. It was childish but she couldn't help it. She could fight titans but captain Levi was out of boundaries, it was too much. She tried to salute him as good as she could but she was too scared to do it properly.

"Try not to cry brat. Where is your friend?"

"S-Sigrid?"

"Obvious."

"She's at the dorms Captain. She felt tired so I'm afraid she might me indisposed" she was trying hard not to puke or pass out in front of him.

"Dismissed cadet"

She looked so peaceful while sleeping. She looked beautiful. Levi was mesmerized. How can anyone sleep so well while there were creatures outside waiting for a chance to eat them? He blushed, she wasn't wearing anything else but some shorts. She didn't have a shirt on and even when she was lying sideways Levi could easily see the outline of her breasts. He blushed, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. He decided to go out of the room and knock to wake her up.

The noise startled her. What did they want? Hadn't Sasha told them that she wasn't going out today? She put a shirt on and opened the door and to her disgust Levi was standing in front of her. She saluted politely and waited for him to speak but he took a few seconds to do so.

"Erwin told me about your decision, I respect whatever your choice is but we need people like you in the commander's team. Besides, didn't you want to be an elite soldier?"

"I wanted…but then I had to train with you." _Fuck, that words came out of her mouth unwittingly._

"Look kid, Erwin is just being polite. If he wants you in the commander's team he will have you there, he doesn't give a shit about what you want. He's the boss here, not me or you."

"Then, why did he send you captain?"

"He wanted me to apologize, but I don't think that's necessary. Imagine if we have to excuse ourselves of everything we say, we wouldn't speak anymore."

"Well, sorry for wasting your time. My place with the scout support teams awaits me."

"Idiot."

Sigrid tried to close the door and smash it into his perfect face but his foot got in the way. He pushed her easily back into the dorms and approached her cautiously. His eyes fixed on hers. They were dangerously close, neither of them daring to move. They were about the same size so there was no problem keeping eye contact.

"Something wrong corporal?" Sigrid dared to speak

His eyes looked sad, but then again, they always did. Sigrid told herself she wasn't going to pity him. It was just the face he decided to show to the world. To her dismay he grabbed a lock of her hair brushing her face with his thumb. And just as he had arrived, in a second he was gone.

Sigrid couldn't go back to sleep again. She stood there for minutes which felt like hours. What the hell had happened? How was this possible? That man was not supposed to have feelings, was he? He had touched her face and without a word had left the room. Maybe this was part of a plan, he was trying to make her fall in love with him so she yields into his orders. That was not going to happen. The nerve of that bastard.

She was wrong though. Levi was not trying to make her fall in love with him. It was happening the other way around. He was not in love with her…yet. But he felt attracted to her with each passing day and even when he tried to push her away he couldn't stop obsessing about her. To make things worse he couldn't stop picturing her breasts.

Luckily for him they were going to a special mission with the Eren brat. He was going to be away for a couple of days, and he would take advantage of this to clear his mind about her. Maybe this would help him to see her as she really was a simple cadet no more. Perhaps this was happening because he was confined to this small cottage and she was the only woman he had ever touched in years.

* * *

(A few days later)

They were bored. Everything was dull. The big bosses were gone so they didn't have the time to make any expeditions. Mike was a great leader but he was too cautious. Sometimes Sigrid thought he was even more strict than Erwin. They had taken away their 3d maneuver gear for some reason so they weren't allowed to do much. Hell, even cleaning would've felt great. Sasha and Connie were planning to run away to their villages which was way too crazy. Sigrid didn't blame them though, the only bad thing is she didn't have anywhere to go to, if they decided to leave, she would be alone.

"I hear footsteps! Like, big ones" Sasha's eyes widened in terror.

"Shut up, you're scaring everyone!" Sigrid yelled at her.

"I'm telling you those are footsteps" she screamed.

In a second there was a squad leader in the window, telling them to go and evacuate the nearest villages. How? They had no good chances without the 3d maneuver gear. Everyone hurried and ran to their horses, the all familiar sensation in Sigrid's stomach, Connie was shaking and Sasha looked as if she was about to cry. Sigrid stayed in Connie's division, she didn't want to be separated from her friends, besides she didn't know the place as well as he did.

"You sure you want to go? Is the most dangerous zone." He asked.

"Every zone is the most dangerous. It's time you and I kicked some titan's ass together" Sigrid laughed nervously

"I'll go too and so is Bertolt" Said Reiner

Sigrid thought their chances were minimum, they were recruits, they knew how to fight but things were different when one was face to face with a titan. In her mind, she got ready to die.

* * *

When Thomas told them the news everyone was shocked. Erwin lamented not being there to help them defend themselves. The casualties would be too many without a doubt, but Eren was here and for now that was the most important thing. If Eren could be saved, then humanity could have a chance.

Levi was trying hard to suppress his feelings. As usual he showed his cold face and his impeccable composure, no one could guess what his mind was doing to him. If the titans had reached the cottage there was no way the recruits would survive, not all of them anyway. He hoped Sigrid could remember all the training tactics they had practiced together, if she did, she might still have a chance. She had to fight. He was upset at himself for being injured, he felt useless.

 _"_ _You have to fight brat… please"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

This had to be luck, that was the only explanation. There were no signs of titans. Only one but it couldn't move. They explored the area but there wasn't anyone, nor alive nor dead. It was like a ghost town. Connie was wrecked.

"Hey, Connie listen, there are no people here. It means they had a chance to run, someone must've warned them" Sigrid tried to calm him.

"Yes, that's true, they must be safe somewhere else" Reiner reassured him.

"Yes, you both are right! My family escaped. They should be somewhere else" Connie tried to smile despite his tears.

For some reason, it felt as if the three of them were lying. It was more than obvious that something was wrong but none of them could explain why. For now, the most acceptable reason was that somehow the people of the village had a chance to escape (even without horses). It was impossible but they had to believe in something. They had to find something to keep them going.

"I'm going to give my horse some water, I will be fast so get your horses ready" said one of the soldiers.

She wondered if the others were okay. She was sorry for not going with Sasha, what if something had happened to her. Sigrid hurried to give her horse some water, she wanted to be out of the village more than anything. She wanted to reach the walls and be safe. She wanted everyone to be safe.

Soon enough they were on their way riding as fast as they could. Sigrid had her eyes on Connie. She knew what he was feeling. It was all way too familiar for her. Some tears escaped her eyes. She was scared but she promised herself to fight, you lose when you stop fighting that's what Mike said and it was true.

They rode for a long time, it felt like an eternity. It was dark now, the trees made unable to have the light of the moon, so they were practically blind. Anything could happen. Here in the open they would be easy prey for titans and without the 3d gear they were certainly dead. The squad leaders were about to shit their pants but who could blame them? It was easy to go bonkers in here. Sigrid felt as if she was losing all the will she had left, she was beyond tired. Suddenly out of nowhere another team appeared, Krista and Ymir were with them…but Sasha was nowhere to be found. Sigrid's heart felt heavier.

When they were losing all hope, the light of the moon showed them the ruins of a castle and everyone agreed to rest there. No one dared to object this decision.

They were all finally able to rest here, they even found some food. Connie was sleeping on the floor. Sigrid was resting her head against the wall, close to him. The poor thing had been through a lot that day. Everything and everyone was silent. Ymir found alcohol but it was a bad idea to get drunk. Sigrid's eyes were finally giving up when one of the squad leaders came screaming at the top of her lungs. The titans had arrived.

The squad leaders were the only chance of survival the recruits had. Without the 3d maneuver they were lost. The smaller titans were trying to get into the castle and it was not going to be difficult to do so. Reiner and Connie ran to trap the doors. Ymir and Krista saved their asses. One by one they watched titans die but also the squad leaders fell. It was time Sigrid thought. That was it.

No one could've imagined they had a titan inside the castle with them. Ymir turned into one and tried to save them but the castle fell and the recruits with it. Sigrid and Connie looked at each other, tears in their eyes. They both accepted their fate. How could they fight? There was no use.

When everything seemed lost, Hanji's squad appeared. They killed the titans that were left and took everyone to the top of the wall. It was over. They were alive. Everyone was in a shock after knowing Ymir's true identity but to Sigrid this was meaningless. They made it alive, that was all that mattered.

The air was so tense despite the titan's death. There was something going on but Sigrid didn't want to inquire further, for now all she cared was to be safe and to get some food and a bed. There was going to be time for that later. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and Sigrid fell into a long slumber.


End file.
